


feel my temperature rising

by greenbergsays



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Steve likes forced orgasms and overstimulation and Bucky likes to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel my temperature rising

“Come on, baby,” Bucky croons. “C’mon, now, I know you can do it.”

Steve sobs. It’s a helpless, hiccuping thing; a sound of complete abandonment. He’s out of breath, flushed tits heaving, arms flexing against his restraints weakly. Bucky could take these ones off – these specially made, reinforced ones that they need in order to keep Steve still – he could take them off, replace them with regular cuffs and right now, Steve wouldn’t be able to break them.

His baby gets weak when he gets to feelin’ good. That’s how Bucky knows he’s doing right.

Steve’s spread out on the bed, naked where Bucky isn’t. Naked except for the strap of black leather across his throat; his baby’s pretty collar.

His skin glistens with sweat and his own come in the low lighting and there’s a toy inside him – a nice little vibrator going to town on his prostate – while Bucky works another on his cock; a fleshlight. They’ve been at it for a while now and Steve’s come so many times that the pleasure hurts now; hurts like his fella needs.

“I wanna see it again,” Bucky tells him, using his free hand to brush fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair. “Show me, sweetheart, and I’ll give you my cock. You want it, don’t you? Want me inside you?”

Steve moans raggedly, legs spreading wider at the mere mention. Bucky smiles.

“I wanna give it to you,” he says. “But you have to be a good boy for me. You have to earn it. Come for me now.”

He draws his hand away from Steve’s hair, dropping down to his tits; pinching one nipple, rolling it as he leans over to lick at the peaked bud. Steve cries out, arching, and when his hips start to jerk, Bucky knows that he’s been obeyed.

Slowly, gently, he removes the toy from Steve’s cock but the vibrator, he leaves on, leaves inside. Steve trembles, twitches, as the stimulation starts to become too much. Sweet, hurt little noises sound in the back of his throat as he shifts restlessly on the bed sheets.

Bucky leans over him again, this time to take Steve’s face between his palms and kiss his slack mouth sweetly. There are tears on Steve’s cheeks and eyelashes now and his breathing has, if anything, gotten louder. Heavier. He whines into Bucky’s mouth.

“Beautiful,” Bucky murmurs, nuzzling into him. He smiles gently as his thumb wipes away a fresh tear. His other hand reaches down to pet his cock, light and teasing, but still too much. He knows by the broken, wounded sob his ministrations receive.

“My beautiful boy,” he praises. “Sweet boy.”

Steve makes another noise and then another. It takes Bucky a moment to realize that he’s trying to say something but his mouth isn’t cooperating.

“P-please,” he gets out finally, barely a whisper.

“Please what, hm?” Bucky asks, stroking his face, his hair. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

It takes Steve another moment, but then:

“Don’t – don’t stop,” he begs, raw and open.

That earns him another smile. “I won’t,” Bucky promises, kissing him again; this time in reassurance. “I won’t, sweetheart. Still need to give my boy his reward, don’t I?”

He climbs off the bed to get his clothes off but he keeps himself in Steve’s line of sight the entire time. As much to tease him with each divested layer as it is to reassure him of Bucky’s presence; make sure he knows that he’s not alone. That he won’t be left alone.

When he’s done, Bucky kneels between his legs, wetting his own cock. Turning the toy off, he pulls it out slowly, soothing Steve with gentle touches and words as he does so. Steve whimpers at being left empty -- can’t stand being empty, his boy, not when he’s like this -- but Bucky steadies himself with the knowledge that he won’t be empty for long.

Lifting Steve’s hips, he scoots closer until Steve is spread out across his lap.

“Look at me, baby,” he orders.

Blinking hazily, Steve does, head lolling against one arm as he stares right at him. Bucky spreads him open, teases his boy’s hole with the head of his cock. Steve’s breath comes faster again, eager.

“You were good for me,” Bucky tells him calmly as he starts to press inside. “That’s why you get to have this. Only good boys get to have my cock, ain’t that right, sweetheart? But you earned it. You were so good, baby, so goddamn good.”

He groans, eyes fluttering, letting himself have a moment of selfish pleasure as his cock sinks easily -- _so_ easily, his baby’s so open, been played with so thoroughly -- into the wet heat of him.

And Steve – Steve’s mouth falls open in a high-pitched stuttering whine, entire body jerking, pulling taut against his restraints.

“Is it too much?” Bucky asks, petting his boy’s shaking thighs.

Steve’s head lolls back and forth in something that might resemble a headshake. His coordination is shot all to hell and seeing that just makes Bucky’s cock throb.

“Don’t stop,” Steve begs again. “Don’t – please, _don’t_ –”

Bucky presses Steve’s cock against his belly, metal thumb holding it down firmly as he spanks it once. His boy jerks again, whimpering.

Firmly, he says, “‘S not what I asked.”

Steve’s eyebrows knit together, mouth pulling down in a frown. He’s upset with himself over having to be admonished.

“Hurts,” he slurs out, quiet and pleading. “ _Hurts_. Love it. Please, _ple_ –”

The word breaks off into a cry when Bucky draws out of him and fucks back in, hard, grinding deep and staying there. His hand wraps around Steve’s cock, wet and red and hard again; he isn’t gentle when he starts jacking him off. Steve’s thighs tighten around his waist, hips dipping down as he keens, like he doesn’t know if he wants to push into the touch or get away from it. He twists in his restraints, those hurt little noises turning to sobs again.

He’s staring up at the ceiling with wide, unseeing eyes and he’s beautiful; so fucking beautiful.

“Come,” Bucky demands.

His cock barely spurts at all, it’s just a little dribble of come as he writhes. Bucky works him through it, swirling his thumb over the slick head, touching for a few moments longer than was comfortable.

When it’s over, Steve goes slack, exhausted. There are fresh tears on his cheeks.

Bucky leans over him, rolling his hips nice and easy as he scatters kisses across his cheeks and jaw, licking up the tears. He finds Steve’s lips again and kisses him properly. Slow and deep, reassuring. Steve hiccups another little sob into his mouth.

“Pretty baby,” Bucky whispers, biting at his lip. “God, sweetheart, you get me so hot, lettin’ me play with you like this. Just wanna fuck you ‘til you scream.”

Steve makes a needy, euphoric noise. He’s completely limp now, folds and bends easily as Bucky starts working up a proper rhythm. All he can do now is lay there and take Bucky’s cock, take whatever he’s given, and this, _this_ is what he needed. This is what he wanted, craved. To be played with and fucked until he couldn’t move, to be helpless and at Bucky’s mercy. For that feeling to be seated deeply in the knowledge that he was _safe_ , taken care of.

He needed, more than anything, to let _go_ and let go he has.

“You’re gonna come again,” Bucky says, biting at Steve’s neck. His hand wraps around it, right over the collar, and presses down firmly. Wants Steve to feel it, wants him to remember who he belongs to. He squeezes lightly. “I wanna feel it on my cock. You do that and then we’ll take a bath, ‘kay?”

Steve whimpers, eyes rolling back as soon as he feels the broad palm covering his throat, his collar digging into his skin. God but his baby loves this. Loves to be _owned_. And Bucky loves to give it to him.

He leans back, slows his rhythm just enough to get the fleshlight back on Steve’s cock. Keeps rolling his hips, grinding deep. It doesn’t take anything at all to get Steve sobbing again; he’s so sensitive, been played with so thoroughly that everything is too much now.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Bucky croons lovingly. His hand tightens on Steve’s neck. His voice pitches lower, a growl, as he continues, “So pretty when you take my cock like a good little boy.”

Steve’s breath hitches audibly and he whimpers a hot little, “ _oh_ ,” as he starts to come again.

This time, Bucky comes with him; abandoning the toy to brace himself over Steve and fuck him through it. They fall against the bed together, Bucky pressing deep through the last shocks of it, groaning with how good it feels. He gives himself a moment to just lay on top of Steve and enjoy it, before removing the fleshlight again and reaching for the restraints.

Steve, once freed, doesn’t move at all. His hands rest above his head on the bed, legs hiked up high on Bucky’s waist, still spread open on his cock; head lolling to one side, eyes all but closed. When his breathing has calmed, his hips twitch, the sweetest little whimper escaping his parted lips as he clenches around Bucky’s cock.

He wants it again. Insatiable, his boy is.

“None of that now, doll,” Bucky admonishes, gentle, so gentle.

Anything firmer and Steve would be cut by it, hurt to his core over the idea of upsetting the man on top of him. He’s so fragile like this, so easily broken. It’d only take a word, only take Bucky’s disappointment to destroy him completely.

“You’ve had enough,” Bucky says, petting Steve, kissing him sweetly. “I’m gonna take care of you now. Get you all cleaned up when you’re ready, okay? Just let me take care of you, baby.”

Bucky kisses him again and Steve opens up immediately, eager for the comfort. They stay like that – trading soft, slow kisses, Bucky inside him, on top of him, letting his weight press Steve into the bed like he needs; holding him close and petting him everywhere – until Steve can stand the separation.

Only then does he pull away, pull out, to get them ready for a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last week's Smut Friday on my [Tumblr](http://greenbergsays.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thanks very much to [coldbluehalo](http://coldbluehalo.tumblr.com) for the title! :)


End file.
